


Ink Demonth part number nine- Mirrors

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Jekyll and Hyde, Mirrors, Revenge, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When things go wrong and you doubt your own identity, the demons of your mind can come out to play.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Kudos: 6





	Ink Demonth part number nine- Mirrors

Henry sighed as he looked at the safe-house mirror, which somehow was showing reflections of other versions of himself, some female, a few Bendy versions of himself, a Boris, an angel and some who didn't match what he knew about himself at all. Then the reflections faded away at the sight and he was left alone. 

He didn't think about it at the time, but later on the brink of despair of losing Boris he yelled out. "Why god? Why have you let this happen to Boris and everyone else in Sillyvision Studios!" His own shadow leered as a voice which sounded like his own, but more ominous whispered. "God won't help you Henry, or anyone else. But leave everything to me and we could get revenge on that crook Joey Drew!" The idea now sounded more tempting then before while being kept in the prison of Tom and Allison Angel's safe-house. So he shook on it, which in a way was his first mistake. 

Meanwhile a few days later, or five time loops later Joey Drew could vaguely tell something was wrong in his apartment when the reflections splintered into alternate versions of himself , including a woman wearing a sunhat with a white, red and blue ribbon and a man with a Bendy tie clip pointing near his back, not noticing the threat behind him and Audrey yelled at him from the lobby. "Look out Joey. A Bendy's right behynd you! He doesn't look right either" "That's a horrid pun Audrey! Wait, what?" Then an off model Bendy the same size as a human tapped his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Hey Drew. What rhymes with traitor and smells like you?" Joey quickly replied. "I don't know. Audrey run and take henry's daughter somewhere safe! This could turn ugly.." Audrey quickly ran to take Henry's daughter somewhere safe, as the Bendy sneered as the question. "Oh, I think we both know the answer. A low down, dirty, cheating, plagiarising and lying procrastinator called Joey Drew!" Then he felt something crush him and everything went black. 

The off model Bendy chuckled as he briefly formed into a different shape, smaller and less monstrous looking before teleporting away as the story got left unfinished, for now.. Later on the cops found Joey's body caved in with an axe blade near the ink machine, with his hands in a defensive pose as if defending someone else. 

A week later after Joey Drew's unexpected passing, Wally Franks and Shawn Flynn both stared in confusion at the strange man standing in the middle of Brooklyn carrying a mallet, who had just kicked a kid for trying to steal his ice cream and stolen somebody's wallet to pay for the ice cream. Then Shawn yelled. "What the heck are you doing? You just stole somebody's wallet and kicked a kid!" The stranger chuckled. "Well it was still better then what that other book did. He then teleported the wallet back to the guy he stole it from as the angry mother also yelled. "I'm making you pay."

Wally really hoped he would not have to bump into Ben D Hyde again, but sadly he was proven wrong as the familiar tell tale feeling of something wrong came into air as he saw the demonic ink man standing on the veranda of the L.A beach smoking a joint. "How the heck did you get all the way here?" "Trade secret Franks. Man this feels weird!"

So shortly after Nathan had died on Halloween, Wally really hoped it was a bad hoax, until Linda ran up to the door of his office and yelled. "I can't take this any longer. Wally, somebody may have murdered my husband and stolen Henry's identity!" This time, Wally groaned in despair as they headed over to Henry's house They did not find Henry, but they did find Ben.D Hyde's dead body lying near both a knife and a mixture of acetone and cyanide by the smell of pungent animating material, ink and almonds in the air. Linda barely held back her sobbing face as she muttered. "This isn't right. Did ben kidnap my husband?" Wally then looked around Henry's studio and the two footprint sets, before replying. "Nah, I've seen plenty of stuff back in Brooklyn to know Henry's not the kind of guy to go down without a fight."


End file.
